Okami Kareshi
by akirakihito
Summary: Sekolah Kakashi kedatangan guru baru. Ia cemburu dengan guru itu? Apakah itu tanda-tanda cinta? Terus apa yang Kakashi sebenarnya sembunyikan? Summary gaje, typo, alur gaje, Yaoi, Lemon. RnR please...


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: Akirakihito**

**Pairing: KakaIru**

**Genre: Campur aduk antara Drama, Romance, Fantasi abal dan Humor gaje.**

**Warning: OOC, Boys Love alias Yaoi, Lemon, Typo, Alur Cepat maybe?, ada bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Don't like please don't read!**

* * *

Konoha Senior High School adalah sekolah ternama yang sangat mewah dan terkenal di Konoha. Murid-murid yang bersekolah disini rata-rata adalah anak-anak orang kaya dan jenius di seluruh negeri, salah satu anak konglomerat itu adalah Kakashi Hatake, pria berambut perak itu adalah pewaris harta dari Hatake Corporation yang merajai bisnis Industri di negara Konoha saat ini, wajahnya sangat tampan-walau ditutupi dengan masker, sikapnya baik, dan kejeniusannya yang melebihi Albert Enstein, membuat ia sangat disegani oleh banyak orang. Tetapi tak pernah ada yang tahu bahwa tuan muda kita yang memiliki segalanya ini selalu merasa bosan dengan kehidupannya, dan memiliki rahasia tersembunyi yang orang lain tidak tahu.

OoOoO

Hari ini seperti biasanya di Konoha High School, langit yang cerah, burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riangnya, parkiran penuh dengan mobil-mobil mewah, kantin sepi karena muridnya pada belajar-ya iyalah. Tetapi ada yang berbeda di kelas 2-S, karena kedatangan seorang guru baru. Sekolah berstandard Internasional ini jarang sekali menerima guru baru ditengah-tengah semester seperti ini, makanya banyak murid yang penasaran dengan guru baru itu, apalagi dia akan mengajar dikelas 2-S (S=Spesial pake telor bebek 2*plak), kelas yang paling unggul daripada kelas-kelas lain, yang notabene muridnya paling kaya dan jenius pula.

OoOoO

Seorang murid berambut perak nan tampan sedang menghela nafas sambil melihat kearah luar jendela, murid itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang diucapkan oleh ayahnya tadi malam, padahal dia yang seorang murid paling teladan belum pernah terbengong seperti ini apalagi saat di sekolah. Si surai perak itu hanya melamun sampai tidak sadar bahwa kelas akan dimulai, namun lamunannya tiba-tiba terpecah karena suara-suara berisik dari beberapa murid.

Saat kesadarannya kembali dan matanya terfokus pada pemandangan didepan-tepatnya saat melihat guru baru itu, hatinya tercekat saat melihat guru itu, belum pernah selama hidupnya dia merasa tertarik pada seseorang apalagi orang yang terlihat biasa. Ya penampilan guru baru itu memang sangat sederhana dengan kulit yang kecoklatan, rambut berwarna coklat dan dikuncir kuda, bekas luka yang melintang di wajahnya, lalu dia hanya mengenakan pakaian standar mengajar. Tapi ada suatu gejolak aneh yang dirasakan si pria bersurai perak saat melihat guru biasa itu, perasaan yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

**Skip time...**

Semakin hari semakin banyak murid dari kelas 2-S dan kelas lain yang tertarik pada guru itu karena cara mengajarnya yang unik, ramah, dan pintar membawa suasana. Berbeda sekali dengan guru-guru lain yang mengajar dengan serius dan terkesan monoton. Hal itu membuat si surai perak merasa geram, karena banyak para murid pria yang mendekati guru baru tersebut. Ia tidak ingin sang guru baru itu terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, tapi tidak mungkin ia menunjukkan keinginannya secara langsung, oleh karena itu si surai perak merancanakan sesuatu agar si guru baru yang membuatnya tertarik itu menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

OoOoO

Hari ini adalah pembagian kertas ujian di Konoha High School, seperti biasa yang tidak lulus ujian pastinya akan mengikuti kelas tambahan, walaupun itu tidak berlaku bagi kelas 2-S, karena biasanya murid-murid di kelas ini selalu mendapat nilai sembilan keatas di hampir semua mata pelajaran.

Tetapi ada yang aneh dengan suasana kelas 2-S saat pembagian kertas ujian, kenapa? Karena murid terpintar, jenius, teladan dan tampan mendapatkan nilai merah? Apalagi hanya pelajaran Sejarah saja-atau pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh si guru baru itu. Satu kelas langsung heboh dan teriak histeris tidak percaya karena pangeran sekolah bisa kebobolan?

Para guru pun tak percaya dengan hasil ulangan itu, apakah cara mengajar si guru baru tidak cocok dengan si surai perak itu? Atau karena otak Kakashi mulai menyusut? Ah..Hanya dialah yang tau.

OoOoO

"Hatake Kakashi, apa kau tidak suka dengan cara mengajarku?" Ucap sang guru baru saat memberi pelajaran tambahan pada murid bersurai keperakan.

"Tidak juga." Jawabnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Kalau begitu tolong perhatikan aku, jangan mengalihkan pandangan saat aku menjelaskan." Jelas guru itu.

"Hm.." Jawab Kakashi.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai dengan soal nomor 4 ini, apakah ada yang kau tidak mengerti?" Tanya Iruka pada murid berambut perak itu, tetapi bukannya memperhatikan buku pelajaran, si surai perak itu malah memandang Iruka dengan lekat dari atas sampai bawah seperti predator yang hendak menerkam mangsa.

"Em, ma-af apakah ada yang aneh denganku? Tolong jangan memandang seperti itu!" Iruka agak gugup dan wajahnya memerah saat dipandang dengan intens oleh si pemuda berambut perak, Iruka juga merasa ada maksud lain dari tatapan si perak itu.

"Tadi kau bilang aku harus memperhatikanmu. Apakah salah bila aku memandangmu?" Jawab Kakashi.

"Ma-maksudku kau harus memperhatikan pelajaran, bukan aku." Tukas Iruka tetapi malah dibalas dengan tatapan menyelidik dari Kakashi.

"Kau mempunyai aroma tubuh yang enak." Perkataan tiba-tiba Kakashi sontak saja membuat Iruka tersedak?

"Ehm, maaf tolong jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini." Jawab Iruka sambil melengoskan pandangannya karena malu.

"Aku tidak bercanda, tubuhmu juga bagus." Lanjut Kakashi dengan nada agak serius sambil memegang tangan Iruka. Hal itu membuat Iruka tambah malu.

"To-tolong jangan bicara begitu dengan _sensei_, Hatake-_kun!_"

Saat Iruka berkata begitu Kakashi malah menarik dagu Iruka, sehingga secara tidak sengaja Iruka menatap kearahnya, Kakashi pun mendekati wajah _senseinya_ hingga hampir berjarak sekitar 3 cm bila diukur dengan penggaris. Iruka _speechless_ menutup matanya seperti domba yang sudah siap dimangsa sang predator tanpa pertahanan.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"Hmf...ha ha ha..." Kakashi malah tertawa dari balik maskernya saat melihat reaksi senseinya yang tanpa pertahanan. Hal itu membuat Iruka merasa dipermainkan oleh muridnya, diapun melepaskan tangan Kakashi yang tadi memegang dagunya dan lekas berdiri.

"Hatake-_kun _pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini." Setelah mengatakan itu Iruka lalu beranjak pergi dari kelas sambil berlari, terlihat sedikit rona merah diwajahnya, Kakashi hanya menyeringai melihatnya.

"Hm, masih ada hari esok." Gumam Kakashi setelah Iruka pergi. Tatapannya seketika berubah menjadi agak dingin.

**In Hatake's House...**

Disebuah meja besar diruangan yang sangat megah disana duduk seorang pria berambut perak agak panjang yang diikat ekor kuda. Didepan laki-laki itu ada seorang remaja yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama tetapi memakai masker. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Kau mengerti kan Kakashi! Jika sampai bulan purnama ini kau tak menemukan orang itu juga, maka..." Sebelum orang yang terlihat lebih tua itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba Kakashi memotongnya.

"Aku mengerti..Sepertinya aku sudah menemukannya." Kakashi tersenyum simpul saat mengatakannya-walaupun senyumnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup masker.

"Apa kau serius? Karena jika kau sampai salah lagi maka.."

BRAK

Kakashi menggebrak meja sebelum laki-laki yang lebih tua itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya lagi.

"Jangan khawatir _Tou-san_!" Ucapnya, Kakashi pun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari tempat kerja sang ayah. Wajahnya nampak keseriusan dan keyakinan, ia tak ingin sampai dirinya lepas kendali seperti dulu.

**Keesokan hari di sekolah...**

Iruka sedang terduduk diruang guru, wajahnya tampak lesu, tidak seperti biasanya. Ini karena kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya sangat malu, ia digoda oleh muridnya sendiri, sebagai seorang guru dia merasa gagal.

"Haah... Bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya hari ini." Dia melipat kedua tangannya ke dagunya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Fuh..." Seseorang meniup kuping Iruka, hal itu hampir membuat iruka hampir terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Em, eh Mizuki-_sensei_?" Sambil memegang kupingnya yang tadi geli karena ditiup.

"Sore-sore begini kau sudah melamun. Bukannya sekarang kau harus mengajar murid satu-satunya kelas S yang akan ikut ujian perbaikan itu?" Tanya Mizuki kepada teman sesama gurunya itu.

"I-iya Mizuki-_sensei_ aku juga mau kekelas habis ini." Iruka hanya tersenyum kecut pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kau hari ini aneh, apa ada yang terjadi Iruka-_sensei_?" Sambil mengusap kepala Iruka. Mizuki khawatir melihat sahabatnya ini, walau baru kenal sekitar sebulan yang lalu saat Iruka baru masuk sebagai guru tapi selama waktu itu mereka sangat cocok, Mizuki pun sebenarnya tertarik pada pribadi Iruka tetapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Iruka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalau ada apa-apa beritahu aku. Aku akan siap mendengarkan keluh kesahmu." Mizuki lalu duduk disebelah Iruka.

"Terima kasih Mizuki-_sensei_." Iruka kini merasa lebih lega karena perhatian yang Mizuki berikan kepadanya.

Saat Iruka dan Mizuki mengobrol dengan akrabnya, diluar ruang guru terlihat seorang murid dengan surai perak sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan cemburu. Setelah itu sang murid melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruang guru dan memutuskan kembali kekelas.

OoOoO

Iruka sudah sampai didepan ruang kelas yang akan digunakannya untuk mengajar Kakashi, sebelum membuka pintu Iruka sedikit mengatur deru nafasnya, takut kalau kegugupannya terlihat saat melihat Kakashi nanti.

Saat membuka pintu Iruka merasa udara kelas terasa berat, disana tengah duduk seorang murid berambut perak yang akan diajarnya, perlahan-lahan Iruka mendekatinya dan duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan muridnya.

"Baiklah kita akan mulai lagi pelajarannya, jadi soal mana yang kamu tidak mengerti Hatake-_kun_?" Iruka sebenarnya agak gugup karena harus berhadapan lagi dengan muridnya yang satu ini, tapi sebagai seorang guru ia harus bisa bersikap sama terhadap semua muridnya-tak terkecuali Kakashi.

"Yang ini _sensei._" Sambil menunjuk kearah soal dibuku pelajaran dengan asal.

"Ini?"

"Bukan, tapi soal di bawahnya." Kakashi mulai medekatkan wajahnya ke arah Iruka.

"Maksudmu yang ini?" Iruka yang masih tidak sadar bahwa wajah Kakashi mulai mendekat masih saja memperhatikan buku pelajaran.

"Iya benar."

"Baiklah aku akan menjelas..." Omongan Iruka terhenti saat dia mendongakkan wajahnya ternyata wajah Kakashi tepat berada didepan Iruka. Hal itu membuat Iruka mengingat kejadian kemarin, apalagi setelah melihat pemandangan indah didepannya wajah Iruka jadi tersipu, muridnya yang biasanya memakai masker ini sekarang sudah melepas maskernya entah sejak kapan, memperlihatkan bibirnya yang sensual dan memikat. Iruka jadi terbengong sendiri memperhatikan bibir Kakashi?

Cup..

Kecupan manis mendarat tepat dibibir Iruka, membuat si empunya terbelalak tidak percaya atas perbuatan muridnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hatake-_kun_!" Iruka mendorong Kakashi pelan, setelah itu tangannya menggosok bibirnya yang tadi dicium Kakashi.

"Menciummu." Jawab Kakashi spontan, wajah Iruka pun jadi tambah memerah.

"Jangan menggodaku lagi!" Iruka agak sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu, aku sungguh-sungguh melakukannya." Sambil memandang Iruka dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Tapi aku ini _senseimu_ Hatake-_kun_!" Iruka menagatakannya dengan penekanan pada kata _sensei._

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Maaf Hatake-_kun _aku tidak bisa." Iruka pun segera berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari dalam kelas. Tapi sebelum Iruka membuka pintu kelas Kakashi segera menarik tangan Iruka dan memeluknya dari belakang, mengunci gerakan Iruka.

"_Sensei_, jangan menghindar." Kakashi berbisik tepat dikuping Iruka dengan suara yang parau, membuat Iruka tak berkutik dibuatnya. "Hm, kau mempunyai wangi yang menggoda _sensei_." Lanjutnya sambil menciumi leher jenjang Iruka, mebuat Iruka berdesis pelan.

Setelah itu secara sengaja Kakashi menyusupkan tangan kirinya kedalam kemeja Iruka, membelai perutnya yang rata lalu berangsur-angsur naik menuju dadanya.

"Hm..Apa yang kau pikirkan Iruka _sensei_, _nipple_mu menegang!?" Ucap Kakashi sambil mencubit-cubit puting Iruka.

"Akh..Ha-hatake-_kun _henti-kan, ah.." Iruka tak mampu membendung desahannya karena perlakuan Kakashi pada salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif itu.

"Kau menyukainya _sensei_?" Kini giliran tangan kanan Kakashi yang meremas kejantanan Iruka dari balik celananya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin aku..." Sebelum Iruka menyelesaikan kata-katanya tangan Kakashi sudah menarik kepala Iruka kearahnya dan menciumnya.

"Mmmmh..." Iruka sedikit mengerang pelan saat Kakashi memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Iruka.

"Jangan ditahan. Keluarkan suaramu _sexy_mu Iruka _sensei_, aku ingin mendengarnya." Ucap Kakashi disela-sela ciumannya.

"Mmmh..ah..Ha-take ah..hen-ti-kan..umm.."

Kakashi terus saja mencium Iruka berkali-kali dengan ganasnya, sesekali ia memasukkan dan mengeluarkan lidahnya keluar masuk mulut Iruka, membuat pergulatan panas dimulut mereka. Suasana kelas yang hening kini tergantikan oleh suara desahan yang keluar dari mulut Iruka, walau pada awalnya Iruka menolak ciuman Kakashi, tapi lama-kelamaan ia jadi sedikit menikmatinya sampai tidak sadar kalau Kakashi kini sudah melepas semua kancing kemeja Iruka dan sekarang sedang mencoba melepaskan celana Iruka dari tempatnya.

"Milikmu sudah mengeras _sensei_." Kakashi memegang kejantanan Iruka yang sudah keluar dari sarangnya.

"Akh..Sejak kapan..arrgghhhhh.." Iruka mengerang saat kejantanannya dikocok-kocok oleh muridnya itu. Kaki Iruka terasa seperti jeli, teramat lemas karena permainan Kakashi.

"_Sensei._" Kakashi memeluk Iruka dengan lebih erat saat Iruka hampir terjatuh karena kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi.

"Ah..sudah cukup Hatake-_kun_." Pinta Iruka dengan nada memohon.

"Tidak akan, ini baru awal _sensei_." Kakashi memutar tubuh Iruka, hingga kini mereka berhadapan.

Saat melihat wajah Kakashi, Iruka merasa terpesona kembali melihatnya. Tubuh Iruka seakan terhipnotis oleh aura yang dikeluarkan si surai perak itu.

Kakashi menurunkan badan Iruka agar berjongkok didepannya, Iruka sebenarnya tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini oleh kakashi, tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya seperti digerakkan oleh sesuatu sehingga Iruka tak kuasa menolak perlakuan Kakashi.

"Lakukan padaku _sensei_."

"Lakukan apa?" Jawab Iruka bingung.

Kakashipun melepas _zipper _celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah siap tempur.

"Jilat." Ucap Kakahi dengan nada memerintah.

"A-pa?aku tidak mau!" Iruka melengoskan kepalanya, walaupun tubuhnya ingin merespon perintah Kakashi, tetapi akal pikirannya tidak mengizinkannya.

"Lakukan!"

"Tidak!" Iruka masih saja keras kepala, hal itu membuat Kakashi semakin geram.

Kakashi yang sudah merasa tidak sabar langsung menarik kepala Iruka, memegang pipinya dan membuat Iruka membuka mulutnya. Ia pun langsung memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam mulut Iruka yang kecil.

"Mmmm...mmhhh..." Iruka tersedak saat Kakashi langsung memasukkan kejantanannya yang besar dengan sekali hentakan kedalam mulut Iruka, tapi ia tak mampu melepaskan kejantanan Kakashi dari mulutnya karena sekarang Kakashi memaju-mundurkan kepala Iruka.

"Shh...mulutmu hangat sekali Iruka _sensei._" Kakashi memainkan kejantanannya didalam mulut Iruka, gerakan _in out_nya semakin lama semakin cepat, membuat si kuncir kuda merasa kewalahan.

Kegiatan itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit hingga dirasakannya _precum_ Kakashi sedikit keluar didalam mulut Iruka, mau tak mau Iruka pun menelannya.

"Mmmhhh...uhuk..uhuk..." Iruka sedikit terbatuk sesaat setelah kedua mulutnya terbebas, tapi ini belum berakhir.

Kakashi lalu menarik Iruka agar duduk diatas meja, dengan sigap ia membuka lebar-lebar kedua kaki iruka, memperlihatkan lubang kecil yang sudah berkedut-kedut dibawah sana, iris mata Kakashi memandang dengan tajam bagian itu seperti melihat santapan yang lezat.

"Nnnn..ahhh." Iruka merasa lubang bagian bawahnya dimasuki oleh suatu benda yang hangat dan lembut, ternyata itu adalah lidah Kakashi yang memasuki lubang bagian bawahnya itu, lidahnya bermain-main dalam lubang Iruka yang sempit.

"Hnnn..ahh...Hatake ja-ngan, sudah hen-ti-kan...akhhh..."

Sekarang satu jari Kakashi ikut meramaikan pergulatan dibawah sana, Iruka sedikit meringis karena kuku Kakashi sedikit menggores permukaan dinding lubang rectrumnya.

"Ahh...ittai Hatake-_kun_!" Airmata keluar dari iris coklatnya, apa yang Kakashi lakukan membuat Iruka takut, ia takut apa yang akan dilakukan Kakashi selanjutnya. Selama beberapa lama lidah dan jari panjang Kakashi terus menjelajahi lubang rectrum Iruka.

"Ahh..Sudah hentikan Hatake-_kun_.." Pinta Iruka pada si surai perak, tapi permintaannya tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Kakashi. Kakashi sendiri hanya menyeringai tipis. Beberapa saat kemudian Kakashi melepaskan lidah dan jarinya dari dalam 'lubang' _senseinya_, ia tidak memperdulikan tangisan Iruka dan darah yang sedikit keluar dari dalam lubang Iruka akibat perbuatannya itu.

"Kakashi _sensei_, aku akan masuk." Kakashi lalu memposisikan kejantanannya tepat didepan lubang rectrum Iruka, didetik berikutnya ia memasukkan kejantanannya secara kasar.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh..." Iruka melenguh keras, lubangnya sepertinya sobek karena milik Kakashi terlalu besar untuknya.

"Hmm..." Kakashi memejamkan matanya, menikmati kejantananya yang tertanam sempurna didalam lubang penyatuan mereka, lubang milik Iruka seperti memijit keras kejantanan Kakashi didalam sana.

Tak berapa lama Kakashi menggerak-gerakan pinggulnya secara teratur kedalam lubang rectrum Iruka, memberikan perasaan nikmat setiap bagian terdalam milik Iruka ia eksplorasi, perasaan ini belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, rasanya _sensei_nya ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin melakukan lebih, tubuh Iruka bagaikan candu baginya, ia tak peduli lagi dengan pasangannya yang sudah berteriak kesakitan dibawah sana, yang ia ingin adalah kenikmatan tertinggi yang akan ia raih nantinya.

"Ah ah ah...ah ah...ah..." Suara desahan terus meluncur dari mulut Iruka, ia sudah tidak berteriak lagi untuk meminta Kakashi melepaskannya, ia bahkan membiarkan Kakashi mencicipi tubuhnya yang masih polos itu, ia tau bahwa tidak mungkin dia bisa melawan Kakashi dalam kondisi seperti ini, apalagi semua yang dilakukan Kakashi membuat otaknya kosong.

"Kau luar biasa _sensei_, mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku." Bisik Kakashi ketelinga Iruka, ia lalu memutar tubuh Iruka tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya. Posisi Kakashi sekarang tepat dibelakang Iruka, kedua kakinya dipegang oleh tangan Kakashi sedangkan bagian tubuh Iruka dari pinggang keatas dibiarkan menempel pada badan meja.

Dalam posisi seperti ini proses penetrasi Kakashi menjadi lebih mudah, iapun menghentak-hentakan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Iruka lebih dalam.

"Aahh..aahhhhhhhhh..." Lenguh Iruka panjang saat dirasakan cairannya keluar saat Kakashi menusuk dalam tepat mengenai _sweet spotnya_.

"Shh...hh..." Kakashi berhenti sejenak saat kejantanannya seperti diremas dengan keras oleh lubang rectrum Iruka, tapi ia masih belum selesai, setelah dirasa Iruka sudah tidak mengeluarkan cairannya, tidak lama si surai perak itu memulai lagi sodokannya.

.

Keadaan kelas sekarang sungguh kacau, terlihat cairan putih mengotori lantai dan meja yang tadi dipakai untuk belajar, buku-buku pelajaran sudah berserakan dimana-mana. Bau sex sangat pekat tercium diruangan ini sedangkan suara desahan yang terus berkumandang memacu sang seme terus mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

Tanpa terasa satu jam sudah berlalu, Kakashi terus menggenjot tubuh Iruka dengan liarnya, sedangkan tubuh Iruka yang sudah tak bertenaga lagi hanya mendesah pelan karena tenggorokannya sudah sakit, ia sudah keluar berkali-kali hingga terasa cairannya tak bisa keluar lagi, tapi lain dengan Kakashi, tenaganya begitu besar dan tak kenal lelah, permainan itu terus berlanjut sampai beberapa ronde.

oOoOoOo

Semenjak kejadian itu, hampir setiap hari Iruka harus melayani muridnya ini (*poor Iruka, pasti pegel-pegel tiap hari tuh : ), sudah tak terhitung berapa kali mereka melakukan hubungan intim disekolah dan kadang dirumah Kakashi? Sebenarnya Iruka tidak mau terus melakukan itu, tetapi karena Kakashi mengancamnya dengan ancaman yang _reader_ tidak perlu ketahui karena sangat _absurd_, intinya Iruka pun pasrah dengan semua perlakuan Kakashi terhadapnya, permintaan Kakashi pun tidak hanya soal hubungan badan saja, tetapi Iruka juga dilarang terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, jangan terlalu irit pulsa, makan makanan bergizi, berdoa sebelum makan, olahraga tiap hari, rajin menabung, pakai pakaian tertutup, dll.(*ABCDABCD emangnya Kakashi itu emaknya Iruka apah!?WTHIT?Akira geleng-geleng kepala)

**Skip time**..

Iruka tertidur diatas ranjang ruang kesehatan yang empuk, udara luar yang masuk dari celah jendela terasa sangat lembut menyejukkan, membuatnya terbuai kealam mimpi, sudah lama rasanya ia tidak tidur senyaman ini. Setiap malam ia tidak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak karena sakit yang ia rasakan disekitar selangkangannya, sedangkan disekolah ia juga harus melayani muridnya yang berambut perak itu. Saat ini ia baru bisa istirahat karena Kakashi pasti sekarang sedang belajar didalam kelas.

"Nnnn..." Tak berapa lama ia tertidur dirasakannya seseorang mengecupnya. Secara reflek tangan Iruka memeluk orang yang telah menciumnya itu dalam keadaan tidak sadar karena mengira bahwa yang menciumnya adalah orang itu-ya orang yang membuatnya selalu mendesah sepanjang malam.

"Hatake _kun_..." Gumam Iruka dalam tidurnya.

"Hatake?" Pelaku yang telah mencium Iruka mengernyitkan alisnya, ia lalu keluar dari ruangan uks sebelum Iruka terbangun.

.

"Ngghh..." Iruka terbangun dari tidurnya, ia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya, tapi ia merasa ada yang berbeda. Kalau Kakashi biasanya ia akan langsung menyerang Iruka setelah menciumnya, tapi kenapa orang itu malah pergi setelah menciumnya? Tidak mungkin Kakashi tadi datang kesini hanya untuk menciumnya kan? Apa yang barusan itu hanya mimpi? Entahlah.

oOoOoOo

Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama, malam dimana sebagian sisi terang bulan menghadap kearah bumi dan energi negatif lebih mendominasi, sedangkan para iblis dan siluman mendapatkan kekuatan tertingginya.

.

Disebuah ruangan mewah dengan berbagai furniture indahnya, diatas sebuah ranjang _king size _terlihat dua orang sedang berbagi kehangatan, peluh mengalir deras dari kedua tubuh itu.

"Akhh... Hatake-_kun._...aku sudah..." Iruka duduk dipangkuan Kakashi dengan wajah berhadapan, menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun dengan cepat.

"Sensei..Aku juga..."

"Ha-take _kun.._Akh...ah...aaahhhhhhhh..." Iruka mengeluarkan cairan putihnya saat Kakashi menuntun kedua bokong Iruka turun, membuat kejantanan Kakashi tertanam lebih dalam. Sedangkan Kakashi sendiri juga mengeluarkan benihnya kedalam lubang rectrum Iruka sesaat setelah Iruka mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Iruka mulai berdiri dari pangkuan Kakashi dan berjalan untuk mengambil baju dan celananya yang berceceran dilantai, Iruka hanya menghela nafas saat dilihatnya beberapa kancing kemejanya lepas karena ulah muridnya itu, sebenarnya ini sering terjadi karena muridnya yang satu ini selalu tidak sabaran tiap mereka melakukan sex.

"Hatake _kun_.." Ucap Iruka saat sedang memakai kemejanya dan memasang kancing yang tersisa. Tapi gerakannya terhenti karena dirasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hm..ada apa _sensei_?" Jawab Kakashi dengan polos sambil menciumi tengkuk Iruka.

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu, aku jadi susah memakai kemejaku." Ia menyikut Kakashi yang ada dibelakangnya dengan pelan.

"Kita lakukan sekali lagi ya?" Tawar Kakashi pada senseinya itu.

"Tidak, hari ini cukup! Lagipula tadi kita sudah melakukannya beberapa kali, aku lelah."

"Tapi bagiku itu belum cukup." Sekarang giliran tangan Kakashi yang menyusup dibelahan bokong Iruka.

"Ah...Hatake-_kun_...Hentikan!" Kali ini Iruka menyikut Kakashi sekuat tenaga hingga Kakashi terjatuh? (*ternyata Iruka kuat juga, hmm).

"Eh maaf Hatake-_kun _kau tidak apa-apa?" Iruka panik saat melihat efek dari sikutannya itu. Tapi sang Hatake malah terdiam dan tidak merespon ucapan Iruka. Apa dia kesurupan? Entahlah.

"Kakashi Hatake...?!" Iruka mendekati Kakashi untuk memastikan keadaannya, dia mencoba memegang bahu Kakashi, tapi tiba-tiba...

BUKH..

Tubuh Iruka menghantam dinding dengan keras, darah segar meluncur dari dahinya. 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' Pandangan Iruka lama-kelamaan menjadi gelap, ia pun jatuh pingsan.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Ngghh..." Lenguh Iruka sambil memengang kepalanya yang sakit, saat ini matanya tak terlalu bisa melihat dengan jelas karena benturan tadi.

Apakah tadi Kakashi mendorongnya-atau lebih tepatnya melemparnya? Pertanyaan itulah yang terbesit dikepala Iruka sekarang, tapi saat iris coklatnya memandang jelas kedepan ia terperangah dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, ingin rasanya ia berteriak saat melihat sesosok makhluk mengerikan didepannya, makhluk itu mempunyai tubuh besar dan ditumbuhi bulu-bulu berwarna keperakan yang sangat lebat, telinganya panjang dan berbulu, jari-jari kaki dan tangannya ditumbuhi kuku-kuku panjang dan meruncing diujungnya, wajahnya memiliki moncong dihiasi dengan deretan gigi-gigi tajam, sedangkan sebelah matanya berwarna merah menyala. Sekilas terlihat seperti serigala, tapi ada yang berbeda, makhluk itu berdiri dengan dua kaki? Apakah itu _werewolf_? Iruka tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Saat Iruka masih terbuai dalam pikirannya, tiba-tiba makhluk itu mendekati Iruka dengan cepat dan mencekiknya hingga tubuhnya melayang diudara.

"Ahk! Lepaskan aku!" Iruka hampir kehabisan nafas, lehernya dicekikik dengan kencang, tapi ia tak hanya diam saja, ia lalu memukul-mukul makhluk itu agar terbebas dari cengkramannya, tapi hasilnya nihil, kekuatan makhluk itu tak sebanding dengannya. 'Apakah aku akan mati disini?' Pikir Iruka saat pasokan oksigen yang melewati kerongkongannya menipis.

DOR!

Terdengar suara tembakan, seketika itu juga tubuh Iruka terjatuh keatas lantai.

"Uhuk..uhuk..." Iruka terbatuk sambil memegangi mulutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Seorang pria yang kelihatan berumur 40 tahunan menghampiri Iruka, kelihatannya ia lah pelaku penembakan itu.

"Iya, terima kasih emm..anda siapa ya?" Tanya Iruka pada pria tua tersebut, tapi melihat kemiripannya dengan seseorang, Iruka berpikir jangan-jangan...

"Oh maaf.. perkenalkan, aku adalah Sakumo Hatake, ayah dari Kakashi Hatake." Sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Iruka, ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Iruka berdiri.

"Ja-jadi anda..." Iruka menghentikan kata-katanya saat sadar penampilannya yang sekarang, celananya tidak terpasang dengan benar, kemeja rusak dan belum dikancingin, lalu badannya penuh _kiss mark_! Iapun reflek menutup tubuhnya yang terekspos jelas itu.

"A-apakah anda ta-u..." Tanya Iruka dengan terbata-bata.

"Oh maksudmu hubunganmu dengan anakku? Tentu saja aku tau."

Mendengar ucapan ayah Kakashi membuat Iruka _blushing _seketika, "Oh iya! Bagaimana dengan makhluk itu? Apakah dia mati?" Iruka penasaran, karena setelah ditembak oleh Sakumo, makhluk itu terkapar dilantai tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tenang saja, tadi aku hanya menembaknya dengan peluru bius, dia akan pingsan beberapa saat." Jelas Sakumo, ia lalu mendekati makhluk itu.

"Lalu dimana Hatake-_kun_?" Tanya Iruka khawatir.

"Dia.." Sakumo memandang kearah makhluk tersebut.

"Apa makhluk itu Hatake-_kun_?" Tanya Iruka, ia merasa tak percaya.

"Iya, seperti yang kau lihat sendiri. Apa dia belum mengatakannya kepadamu?" Ia lalu mengikat Kakashi dengan tali yang dibawanya.

"Hatake-_kun _tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku. Lalu kenapa dia bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Iruka penasaran.

"Ceritanya panjang." Sakumo menghela nafas panjang, ia berdiri setelah mengikat Kakashi, perlahan ia mendekati Iruka kembali.

"Apa anda juga..." Iruka ingin bertanya tapi ragu.

Sakumo hanya terdiam, Iruka jadi canggung, author pusing, _reader_ ga ngerti, Kakashi masih ga sadar. Setelah sekian menit penuh keheningan akhirnya percakapan dimulai kembali.

"Aku hanya manusia biasa.." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa Hatake-_kun _bisa berubah seperti itu?" Iruka masih bingung, kalau ayah Kakashi adalah manusia, kenapa ia bisa berubah jadi serigala?

"Istriku...maksudku Ibu Kakashi adalah seorang _werewolf._" Lanjut Sakumo.

"Jadi begitu, Em kalau anda tidak keberatan bisa anda ceritakan lebih lanjut_?"_ Tanya Iruka pada Sakumo, entah mengapa ia jadi ingin tahu segalanya tentang Kakashi, ia sungguh peduli pada muridnya itu, terlebih setelah dekat dengan Kakashi ia merasa Kakashi selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Baiklah, sebagai kekasihnya kurasa kau perlu tau." Sakumo lalu duduk disebuah kursi panjang, menyamankan dirinya sebelum bercerita.

"I-itu..aku bukan.." Wajah Iruka tersipu saat mendengar kata kekasih. Tapi Sakumo hanya tersenyum dan memulai perkataannya kembali.

"Setiap bulan purnama hal ini selalu terjadi, ia akan mengamuk semalaman dan baru bisa kembali normal besok pagi, tapi.." Sakumo menatap Iruka.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Iruka penasaran.

"..malam ini adalah bulan purnamanya yang ke 212, ia akan lebis ganas daripada biasanya. Obat bius yang aku berikan hanya bisa menghentikannya selama dua jam, setelah ia bangun keadaan akan lebih berbahaya, hanya _soulmate_nya-lah yang bisa menghentikannya." Lanjutnya.

"Apakah ibunya tidak bisa?"

"Sayangnya tidak, istriku sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu saat akan menghentikan Kakashi yang hampir saja membunuh seorang pelayan."

Mata Iruka membulat, jadi Kakashi pernah membunuh ibunya?

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next chapter...**

"Jadilah kekasihku yang sesungguhnya."

Apakah mereka akan benar-benar bersama?

"Jadi kau akan pergi?"

Siapa yang akan pergi?

"Apa? Menghilang? Terkena badai pasir?"

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kakashi galau, kenapa bisa ini terjadi?

Pria berambut coklat itu, apakah benar?

"Kau siapa?"

* * *

A/N: Hello minna, makasih untuk yang baca ff ku... ini ff ku yang ke 3 di fandom Naruto, tapi aku baru pertama kali bikin cerita khusus pairing KakaIru*yeah. Maaf ya kalau agak gaje dan endingnya itu loh? WTH? Ehehe belom ending ko..entah mengapa pas ngetik moodnya naik turun.

Sebenarnya ceritanya pengen aku tulis one shoot aja, tapi nambah jadi two shoot!*_maybe?_*, dah gitu ff ku yang bersambung yang lainnya juga belom selesai dibikin lanjutannya. Gomeeennnn...

Makasih buat Ummi dan Ise-chan yang bantu aku supaya ni fic jadi,,ffku yang laen juga dalam proses pengetikan...Tapi baru setengah, abis inspirasinya macet dilampu merah!?

Yah segitu aja curhatan gaje saya, kalau banyak yang suka ceritanya saya akan publish lanjutanya secepatnya ...Kritik dan saran kalian akan saya terima...

Akhir kata please..**REVIEW**...


End file.
